One Day Only
by seriously.preoccupied
Summary: With one day only to visit the parallel world, the Eleventh Doctor stops in on Rose to make sure she's happy.


"Oh!"

Rose was startled – she was carrying grocery shopping when a handsome young man bumped into her. One bag split, spilling fruits and vegetables all over the ground. They both bent down to pick them up, both apologizing profusely. She didn't notice his face or his expression at first, busy making sure no lemons had rolled off (the Human Doctor loved making lemonade).

When she finally looked up, saying, "really mate, don't worry about it" she was startled he was looking directly at her, with joy in his eyes and a big foolish grin.

"Well, hello!" he said, a huge smile on his face, his eyes locked on her face.

"Uh… hi. Sort of knocked into me there."

"Oh! Yes! Sorry! Let me help you."

He helped her pick up the remaining spilt items, and then grabbed some bags out of her arms.

"Please, let me help you get these to your car."

"Oh, thanks, that's very kind."

They walked along, their arms full of groceries, the strange man still grinning like mad, and Rose smiling back, friendly but a bit puzzled.

"I like your bowtie."

"THANK YOU! It's like I keep telling Amy, bowties are cool!"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, no no no no no, friend, just a friend."

"Ok there, mate, no need to have a fit."

"Well, she's married – off on her honeymoon actually, so I'm… well, I'm alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone. My name's Rose."

"Yes, I know, it's a lovely name…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Just said, it's a lovely name."

"And you are?"

"So why are you carrying so many groceries, alone? Isn't there someone to help you?"

"Oh yes, but he's off tinkering at home. Always tinkering with something. We had to stock up on groceries, we hadn't been shopping in awhile."

"Why's that?"

"My husband and I have been travelling lately…"

"Husband?"

"Yeah, sorry. You're definitely cute and all but I'm spoken for," and she flashed him an adorable, flirty but friendly smile, as they got to her car and started to load the bags into the back.

"So where'd you go? Traveling? Anywhere… exotic?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, um, loads of places… can't even tell you all of them."

"Bet you can't."

"What?"

"It sounds fantastic. Why aren't you traveling now?"

"Oh, well, we think it's about time to start a family, it's a bit complicated but… we're hopeful… I don't even know why I'm telling you all this…"

"Brilliant! That's just Christmas!" and he dropped the last grapefruit in his hands to sweep her up in a big hug.

"Oh! Uh, thanks…" and after her initial surprise, Rose laughed in this strangers arms. He finally let her down.

"Well, you're friendly! You like kids, then?"

"Oh yeah, love 'em. Bet your husband will too."

"Yeah," she sighed happily, "I think he'll be great." And she seemed to smile to herself, thinking about her Doctor and a little miniature version of him with sticky-uppy hair and a mini trench coat. She giggled a little.

"Look, I know this is a little weird but, you've been so nice… would you like to come over for dinner? My husband's a great cook. I think you'd get along great."

"Oh no, I can't. Not in town long, sort of a one-day only kind of a deal… I'm a bit of a traveler too you see…"

"You…" and Rose trailed off, understanding beginning to dawn on her face. The stranger suddenly got a nervous look on his face and started talking a mile a minute.

"Well, getting late, better be off, say hello to your husband for me, have a fantastic life…" and he gave her another, very quick, but very strong, comforting hug, as a single tear started to roll down Rose's face, frozen with her mouth open in an expression of shock.

The strange man started to walk off down the street.

"Wait!" Rose shouted, "you still haven't told me your name…" The Doctor turned back, waved with a grin, and then turned away and began to run, and he was gone in an instant.

Rose stood by her car, her heart pounding furiously, with her mouth raised to her open mouth. How could she not have realized sooner! She let out a sob, and then a great peal of laughter. She stood there, simultaneously crying and laughing hysterically, until she felt like she couldn't take it on her own anymore. There was only one person she wanted to share this with, who she could share this with, and she rushed home to the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
